Kill La Verser
by devileva123
Summary: When a being of epic bullshittery enters the world of epic bullshittery that is Kill La Kill, the epic bullshittery levels become over 9000. Watch as he rips Kill La Kill a new one. WARNING: OP self insert story made for fun. Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone, this time I am in Kill La Kill. Why? Because I wanted to see what would happen if I threw myself into the mix and I wanted to go into at least one anime that's nothing but epic bullshittery. Please go read my other story Highschool DXD Multiverse Hero and my upcoming stories Multiverse 00 a Gundam 00 story and Multiverser at IS Academy a Infinite Stratos story. Also read the stories of VindictiveDunc and ShepardisaBOSS. They are the oldest Multiversers I know._

_I like to experience a world before the main story starts. So here I grew up as the son of some random big company CEO and became the childhood friend of Satsuki to learn about Life Fibers and get into the position I want. So now let's get started._

"" = talking

''= thought

**Chapter 1 VP meets Transfer Student**

I was staring out the window of my personal office at Honnouji Academy. Looking at the wasteland we call a courtyard gets boring from time to time but someone needs to watch over the school. I am wearing a Four Star Goku Uniform. It a white long coat with two stars on the chest and one on each shoulder. I'm also wearing matching slacks with combat boots.

Then I spotted Gamagori jumping out a window.

"Time for work." I said as I left my office.

When I get to the courtyard Gamagori and the disciplinary committee had surrounded a no-star student.

"What's happened Gamagori?" I asked the giant. Even with my six-foot-four height Gamagori makes me look small.

"Sir! A no-star has stolen a Goku Uniform and we believe he is a spy as well." Gamagori replies with a tone of respect in his voice.

"I see. Let me talk to him first." I said as I walk up to the no-star.

"Yes, Sir!" Was Gamagori's response.

"I can't believe I'm seeing the Student Council Vice-President up close." Said a one-star student.

"Yeah. Me neither. The man with the only Four Star Uniform, Ken Kiryuin. Madam Satsuki's fiancée." Said another one-star.

'Stop reminding me I need to punch Ragyo for that.' I wounded up impressing Ragyo a little too much, so she adopted me to groom me into a suitable man for Satsuki. I think Satsuki is very beautiful but I don't like forced relationships like that. Me and Satsuki have been good friends since elementary school and we do go on dates from time to time. But let's save the rest for later.

I am now standing in front of the no-star.

"If you tell me why you took the uniform I can make your punishment as light as possible." I said to the no-star, trying to save his ass.

"Shut it, you Kiryuin dog!" The no-star said as he put on the one-star uniform he stole.

"(sigh) I tried to help you but oh well. Gamagori!" I said as I walked back to the school building.

"Yes, Sir!" Gamagori said as he took over.

The no-star tried to fight back but a one-star uniform can't compete with a three-star. So the no-star got his ass royally kicked by Gamagori and his whips.

After school the six members of the Student Council met in the meeting room. Gamagori and Saru (_A/N this is what I will be calling Sanageyama by._) sitting on a large sofa. Nonon, Nono-chan by me, sitting in a chair made of stuff animals. Inumuta is working at his desk. I'm sitting on my personal recliner as Satsuki is sitting on a fancy chair.

"Report." Was all Satsuki said.

"A no-star tried to steal a Goku uniform but we were able to retrieve it." Gamagori responded.

"He was a spy from one of our enemies in the Kanto region." Inumuta said as he typed away on his computer.

"And his punishment?" Satsuki asked.

"Gamagori has him hanging as a reminder at the gate entrance." I said as I looked through some transfer papers for a certain scissor wielding tomboy.

"What are you looking at Ken-sama?" Saru asked me.

"Just some transfer papers for a student coming to this school tomorrow. Her name sounded familiar so I'm checking something."

"What's her name?"

"I'll tell you after I confirmed who it is." I said as I put the papers away.

It was the next day and I was watching the gate from the main entrance to see Ryuko when she shows up. Students were whispering as they pasted me. They were saying stuff like someone is going to get punished or something.

Then the star of the show appeared. When she got to the main entrance I stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Ryuko asked with an annoyed tone.

"Is that a way to say hi to a friend you haven't seen in what? Twelve years now." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know who you are but if you get in my way I'll kick your ass." Ryuko said as she move her hand to the case holding her scissor blade.

"That's being a bit mean Ryu-chan." I said as I put on some geeky glasses and messed with my hair so it fell downward.

"K-kun! Is that you?" Ryuko asked in shock with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah it's me." I said as I fixed my look.

My "father' ran a transporting company that Revocs used. While traveling with him one time we met Dr. Matoi and Ryuko. We played while our dad's drank. And damn was she adorable when she was a little girl. She had all these cute reactions for everything.

"How have you been?" Ryuko said as her look softened.

"Good but I heard the bad news." I said with a sad tone as I put my hand on her shoulder.

But before Ryuko could say anything a one-star interrupted.

"Ken-sama. Sir Iori needs to talk to you." I said with a monotone like voice.

"Sorry Ryu-chan. I have work to do." I said before leaving.

When I got to where Iori is in the sewing club room. I got the tailor's attention.

"What is it Iori? I was talking to an old friend."

"Sorry sir but I need you to look at the new Two-Star Tennis Goku Uniform design before we get started on it." The mad scientist looking sewing club captain said as he handed me some papers.

"You don't need to do this every time a new two-star is being made." I said as I looked at the papers.

"But sir. You are the best Life Fiber expert I have seen." Iori stated as I signed off on the new uniform.

"I maybe an expert at Life Fibers but that was from curiosity not because of my position. Only come to me if you need my help." I said as I handed Iori back the papers.

"I understand sir." Iori said with a bow.

"Stand up Iori. I didn't mean anything by it. I rather you need me as a friend than as a superior." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Iori said energetically before I left.

I headed for the student council room to kill time. The only ones there are Satsuki and her butler.

"How are you my dear?" I asked as I sat in my recliner and propped my feet up.

"Quite well. I have heard that you were talking with the transfer student." Satsuki said as she took some tea from her butler.

"She's an old friend of mine that I have known just as long as I have known you." I said as I pulled out my tablet.

"I see. Just watch out for rumors spreading." Satsuki said as she drank her tea.

"As you wish my dear." I said as I worked on one of my side projects.

After school Satsuki decided to go for a walk. Being her man, I was her escort as I walked behind her. Gamagori, being who he is, acted as a bodyguard and walked in front of us. As we walked through the halls the students moved out of the way and bowed in respect.

I was smiling when we got to the courtyard. As the students made a path for us, Ryuko made her move.

"I hear you are the queen be at this school. If you are I have a question for you." Ryuko asked as she stepped in front of us.

Some student rushed her but got knocked around.

"Ryuko, how was your first day?" I asked as she noticed I was standing behind Satsuki.

"K-kun?! What are you doing next to her?" Ryuko asked in anger.

"If we weren't interrupted I would have told you I am the student council VP here. I'm also engaged to her." I said as I pointed to Satsuki. I kept calm during the talk.

"Engaged! Why are you engaged to her?" Ryuko had a look of disbelief and anger on her face as she pulled out her scissor blade.

The students were shocked at the sight of the weapon.

"I wounded up impressing Ragyo-sama a bit and she made me Satsuki's fiancée. But let me guess. You are here because of that blade in your hand?" I had a serious look on my face as I said the last part.

"How do you know that?" Ryuko asked with a serious look on her face.

"I know that the person with the other half of that weapon killed your dad."

"Where is the other half?!" Ryuko yelled.

Before I said anything, Satsuki interrupted.

"What's your name?"

"Ryuko Matoi and you will tell me who has the other half of this scissor!" Ryuko said as she charged Satsuki.

But before she could reach us, Ryuko took a giant glove to the face. This sent her flying into a group of students as the attacker landed in front of us.

"No one attacks Satsuki-sama and Ken-sama while I, Takaharu Fukuroda, captain of the boxing club am here." Said a short man in boxing gear. His right glove is as big as his body and he as two stars on his headgear.

"I could have handled it Fukuroda." I said with an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry Ken-sama but I did not want our king and queen to dirty their hands. I will gladly step aside sir." Fukuroda said as he bowed to us.

"Continue Fukuroda." Satsuki said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Satsuki-sama." Fukuroda said as Ryuko busted through some students.

It began to rain as Ryuko's fight with the boxing club captain ensues like it did in the anime.

Fukuroda slams Ryuko into the ground after the beating he dealt.

"You do not know how to wield your weapon. Fukuroda, confiscate her scissor." Satsuki said as she headed back to the school building.

"You'll never take this from me." Ryuko said with a weak voice.

As Ryuko finds out she can't win, she steals a ramen delivery bike and runs away.

I make an invisible clone of myself fallow her as she heads to her destination.

After that little spat the Elite Four, Satsuki, and I were in the student council room. Saru keeps breaking practice swords on Fukuroda as a means of punishing him.

"Sanagayama, a mistake made by a club member of a club you run is your mistake as well!" Gamagori yelled in annoyance to Saru.

"I know! Do you think I'm braking sword here for fun. Besides the Disciplinary Committee should have stepped in when she attacked Satsuki-sama and Ken-sama." Saru said as he sat down after breaking another sword.

"Ken-sama's old friend seems to have started fights in school related to Honnouji Academy. They were personal fights, that's why we never heard of them until now." Inumuta said as he looked at the files on his computer.

"Inform our branches to look out for her." Satsuki ordered.

"Right away mam." Inumuta said with a bow.

"The Gama, the Saru, and the Inu all screwed up. If our Ouji stepped in none of this would have happened." Nono-chan said as an insult.

"Nono-chan, it's not nice to insult your coworkers after they made a mistake." I said to defend the three male members of the Elite four.

"I was just playing with them Ken-sama. By the way. Satsuki-sama, you wanted the transfer student's weapon confiscated. Is it that important?" Nono-chan asked with a curious tone.

"It's an anti-goku uniform weapon." Satsuki said in her normal tone.

"How does she have a weapon like that?" Gamagori asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Her father made it to fight Honnouji Academy." I said after I let out a big sigh.

"Ken, what was her name again?" Satsuki asked before sipping from a glass of tae her butler gave her.

"Ryuko Matoi." I said with a smile.

"Matoi huh." Satsuki said as a small smile that only I can see formed on her face.

Now to my clone.

I was watching as Ryuko stumbled into the burnt remains of her house.

As she leaned on her weapon I saw Mr. Flashlight Nipples press a button to have Ryuko fall down into a trapdoor.

I fallow her by becoming intangible and going through the floor.

There I witnessed the awakening of Senketsu. This caused my goku uniform to twitch.

'One down one to go.' I said with a smile before heading off to my next stop by flying at top speed with wings that looked like they were made from the night sky with golden stars and a red aura around them.

Back to the main me.

As I watched Fukuroda, who was in a boxing ring with Saru standing next to him, using the dumbest threat I have ever seen in an anime and while using Mako as a hostage from my office, a voice came from my tablet that was on my desk.

"**It's about to start isn't it sir**." Said a robotic voice.

"Yes it is, OX." I said as I picked up the tablet. On it was a digital smiley face.

"**I see. Then should I get right on to those designs then?**" OX asked.

"Yeah. It's better to be safe than sorry." I said as I looked back outside.

"**As you wish sir.**" OX said before the screen began to flash with four different designs.

Just as I refocused my attention Ryuko had just saved Mako while covering herself with a trench coat.

Their fight began with the ring of the bell. Fukuroda fired left jabs all over the ring that kept on hitting Ryuko and bouncing around the ring. Then he delivers a corkscrew that destroys the trench coat, thus revealing Senketsu.

Everyone was shocked by the skimpy look while I got a small nosebleed.

After Ryuko and Fukuroda minced words about clothing or some bull shit, Fukuroda removed the cover on his right glove to reveal a metal glove and tried to punch Ryuko with it, only for his glove to shatter.

All the important people began to realize what Ryuko is wearing as Fukuroda began to fight back to no avail.

Ryuko began to beat the shit out of Fukuroda before destroying his Uniform.

I was already gone from my office as everyone important commented about the fight.

Ryuko launched the now naked Fukuroda at Satsuki who was watching from her perch. A wall of one-stars stopped Fukuroda, the Elite Four stopped most of the blood the splattered from impact, and I stopped the last little bit from hitting Satsuki with my hand.

"Transfer student, where did you get those clothes?" Satsuki asked with her voice being heard by everyone.

"I got it from my father who was killed by the owner of this scissor blade! And you will tell me who has it!" Ryuko yelled as she pointed her weapon at Satsuki.

Let's see what my clone is up to.

I was walking down a flight of stairs until I came to a large reinforced steel door guarded by some men.

"Ken-sama, what are you doing here?" One of the men asked with a look of shock from the fact that I am here.

"I came to get Junketsu for Satsuki. Now get out of my way." I ordered.

"Sorry sir. But you know we can't do that."

I knock the guards out before opening the doors. I walk into the room Junketsu is in and removed said item from its containment before teleporting away.

_A/N: Well here was the first chapter of Kill La Verser. Sorry for the lack of details on the fights. It was a combination of staying up late to work on this and the fact my character was not directly involved with the fights. I went with VP because one didn't show up in the series. Please review. Flames will be ignored._


	2. Fresh Blood vs Battle

_Here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all like this new chapter._

_As a warning I have written a lemon scene in this chapter and I have marked its beginning and its end so that if you don't like that kind of stuff you can skip it if you so choose._

**Chapter 2: Fresh Blood Vs. Battle**

I wake from my night's sleep to find a nice and folded Junketsu on my night stand. I sat up and scratched my head to remember last night.

"Oh yeah. I had a clone go watch Senketsu's awaking then go get Junketsu." I said as a light bulb appeared above my head in realization.

"I have got to stop doing that." I said as I grabbed the light bulb and tossed it into the trash.

I tried to get up but couldn't because I felt some weight on my legs. I remove my blanket to find chibi versions of Nexus and Ravager hugging my legs as they sleep.

After hitting myself in the forehead, I pulled out a whistle from my inventory menu.

"Thank you video games." I said as blew into the whistle only for the sound of a semi horn going off to come out.

"Yeeaa!" Ravager yelled as she jumped into the air from the sudden noise. Nexus just sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the sand out of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not come out without my permission?" I said in an annoyed tone as I sat cross legged on my bed.

"Come on, you haven't let us out in this world yet. One night sleeping next to you won't kill you." Ravager said in complaint as she rubbed her ears. Nexus nodded her head in agreement.

"As long as no one finds out." I said with a sigh as I get off my bed.

As I got my four-star uniform from my closet, Ravager and Nexus turned into their weapon forms.

**"Good morning, sir."** OX said with a smile face on his screen as I passed his charger to get to my bathroom.

"Morning, OX." I said as I got ready for the day.

**"I have finished the design of the Sarumaru. Like you predicted it would be the first finished because of its simple premise. The others should be done by the time the Life Fiber Hunter shows up."** OX explained as I brushed my teeth.

"Good work OX. Can you tell me my schedule for today?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom wearing my goku uniform.

**"Of course, sir. First up is breakfast with Miss Satsuki. After that is your meeting with Mister Gamagori. After that the tennis team will punish Miss Mankanshoku which leads to Miss Ryuko's fight with the club captain."** OX said as I pulled him off his charger.

"Thanks OX." I said as I put the tablet in a custom pocket in my jacket.

I exited my room and headed for the dining area for the student council. As I opened the doors to the dining area, I saw Satsuki sipping tea while sitting at one of the ends of the long table.

"Good morning, Ken." Satsuki said with a smile as she put down her cup of tea.

"Good morning my sweet. What's for breakfast?" I said as I took a seat next to Satsuki.

"I decided on something simple. Is bacon and eggs fine?" Satsuki asked as a bunch of female one stars from the cooking club came in and served us the food. They covered the whole table with food.

"Thank you all for making us food every day." I said with a big smile to the one stars.

"Ken-sama!" the one stars said with hearts in their eyes.

"You need to control that charm of yours." Satsuki said with her version of half-jokingly as she stuffed a napkin in her callor.

"Sorry, Sorry." I said as I digged in to the food.

After finishing half the food I remembered something.

"Satsuki." I said as I swallowed some food.

"Hmm." Satsuki said as she eat like the heiress that she is.

"I got you a present." I said with a smile.

"Oh, but my birthday already pasted." Satsuki said with a bit of intrigue.

"Can't I get a gift for you just because I can?" I said with a smirk as I rest my head on one of my arms.

"You only do something like this when you do something big for me." Satsuki said as she finished eating.

"That's true. I'll give it to you tonight. It's something for your eyes only." I said with a mischievous smirk. I noticed the time from the clock that was in the room.

"Gotta go. I have a meeting with Gamagori. Talk to you later." I said as I finished my food and left the room.

It took about twenty minutes to get from Satsuki's and my residence to my office in the school.

"Sorry I'm late Gamagori." I said with an apologetic tone as I walked passed the massive man and sat at my desk.

"No worries Ken-sama, I blocked off over an hour for this meeting." Gamagori said with a serious tone.

"You can sit down you know. To me we are friends on equal footing." I said as I gestured to one of the seats in the room.

"Thank you, Ken." Gamagori said as he pulled up one of the larger chairs in the room and sat down.

"To get down to business. I have discovered someone that wants to over throw Satsuki as leader of this academy." I said as I pulled out a file from my desk dourer and handed it to Gamagori. "Her name is Maiko Ōgure. She is the head of the disciplinary committees' trap department." I explained as Gamagori went through the file.

"Do you know what her plan is?" Gamagori asked as he looked up from the file.

"She plans to wait for No Tardy Day and steal Ryu-chan's Kamui when she is exhausted from the obstacle course." I said as I booted up my computer.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Gamagori said with his serious voice.

"Go ahead." I said with a sigh. 'He only uses that voice when he is being 100% serious when it's just us.'

"What is your relationship with Matoi?" He asked with a straight face.

"She is someone important to me just as much as Satsuki is." I said seriously with eyes filled with conviction to make my point.

"So you love her." Gamagori said in his usual serious voice.

"I still don't know that for sure myself as I haven't seen her in years. By graduation I plan to sort out these feelings I have for her, whether they end in happiness or sadness depends on Ryu-chan's feelings." I said as I looked out the window and to the sky.

"If she accepts what you are like we have or not when she finds out, is what you are saying is the main point sir." Gamagori said as I saw him get up from the reflection.

"Yeah." I said with a depressed tone as I began to think about what Ryu-chan would say about what I am and how I have lied to her.

"I'll see myself out then." Gamagori said before leaving.

After a solid minute of lonely silence, I pulled out an old picture from my desk. The picture was that of Ryu-chan and I when we were little. Ryu-chan was teary-eyed from dropping her ice cream but calmed down as I offered her my own.

"I hope after this ends we can still be friends at the least." I muttered to myself.

_Afternoon_

I spent the day mostly doing the paper work my position requires me to do and because I am a student in name only, I have no classes to go to.

While I was going over the Life Fiber delivery report, I noticed a sowing needle with a piece of paper tied to it stuck on my desk.

I took the piece of paper of the needle and unfold it to reveal a message. It read: "I delivered the crown to the red queen. _From the Cheshire Cat._"

"So he gave her the glove. I better get going." I said as I pulled out a red tennis racket from behind my desk. I smiled as I knew the fun is about to start.

I got up and made my way to the tennis courts, which I still do not understand the construction of this bloody school sometimes.

I got to the tennis court while the tennis club is still practicing. I noticed Mako getting pummeled by tennis balls while tied to a stake.

"Saru, how is the practice going?" I said as I walked up to Saru and the Tennis club captain.

"Everything is going smoothly, Ken-sama. We should take the north as planned." Saru said with a bow.

"How is the new Goku uniform… um…" I said as I tried to remember the captain's name.

"Omiko Hakodate, Ken-sama. The uniform is perfect." Said the captain as she kneeled down in respect.

"Sorry Miss Hakodate, I just finished a day's worth of paper work and my brain is running on fumes." I explained with a tired tone.

Out of nowhere the sound of bending metal over took our conversation. The three of us look over to see Ryu-chan saving Mako.

"If it isn't the transfer student." Saru said with a smug tone.

"I see you came to take another beating I see." Omiko said as she stepped forward.

"We'll see about that." Ryu-chan said as she used her new glove to transform.

"Attack!" Omiko ordered.

At her command the entire club attacked Ryu-chan with tennis balls.

In an instant Ryu-chan cut all the balls into shreds with her Scissor Blade.

"Fault!" Saru yelled.

"What?" Ryu-chan stated.

"Ryu-chan, you are standing on a tennis court so you must follow the rules of tennis. Am I right, Saru?" I stated to Ryu-chan before asking Saru.

"That is correct." Saru said with a triumphant smile.

"So if you want to defeat Miss Hakodate, you must defeat her in a tennis match." I stated.

"Seriously?" Ryu-chan asked.

"Seriously." I said as I snapped my fingers. At the snap a arena appeared around the tennis court.

"Damn it! Let's do this!" Ryu-chan said as she readied for the match.

"Here take this." I said as I tossed the red tennis racket I had to Ryu-chan.

"What kind of tennis racket is this?" Ryu-chan asked as she examined the racket.

"It's made of life fibers. I made it to test out new life fiber methods. You can test it for me." I said as I headed for the stands.

"This is going to be a one game match. Who is going to serve first?" Saru said from the reff's chair.

"I'll let the rookie serve first." Omiko said like she has this match in the bag.

"May I sit here?" I asked Mako as I gestured for the open spot next to here.

"Of course Ken-sama. But why sit here?" Mako said with her usual pravado.

"You're Ryu-chan's friend, that make you my friend." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"I don't deserve to be considered your friend, Ken-sama." Mako said with gusto for some reason.

"Don't worry about that. Let's watch the match." I said as I turned my attention to the match.

Unfortunately for her, me giving Ryu-chan that life fiber tennis racket lead to her downfall.

That match stated off even until Ryu-chan got impatient and used her full power to knock out Omiko and destroy her Goku Uniform.

That's when Saru and a bunch of one stars surrounded Ryu-chan.

"Saru, let her be." I said as I stood up.

"But Ken-sama." Saru replied.

"I SAID LET HER BE!" I ordered as with anger in my voice I jumped down from the stands.

"Yes sir." Saru said in fear as he and the one stars moved out of the way.

"Thanks K-kun." Ryu-chan said as she undid her transformation.

"Before I go Ryu-chan, I'll tell you something." I said as I walked up to Ryu-chan.

"What is it?" Ryu-chan said with a curious look on her face.

"Satsuki and I know who killed your dad but I'm going to tell you just yet." I said with a serious look.

"Why?" Ryu-chan said with anger in her voice.

"All in good time." I said as I left the arena. As I was heading for the school I noticed Satsuki watching from her perch.

_Night_

I am waiting for Satsuki in her room.

"Thinking of going to get Junketsu?" I asked Satsuki as she entered the room.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" Satsuki said with her usual smile.

"I have known you for years, my dear, so you cannot hide anything from me. Besides I already grabbed Junketsu for you. That's the gift I was talking about." I said as I hold up the twitching garment.

"Thank you, Ken." Satsuki said as she went for the kamui but I moved it away from her. "What are you doing?" She asked me with an annoyed tone.

"Before I give you Junketsu, you must overcome the one thing that prevents someone from wearing a kamui." I said with a mischievous smile.

"Embarrassment of being exposed like that. I am not afraid to show my body to others." Satsuki said with a serious tone.

"Except when it's me." I stated with a playful smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Satsuki stated with the faintest blush on her face.

"Like I said, my dear. You can't hide anything from me. We rarely go to places together where you show off your body to me and I know it's not because of some schedule or something. It's because you get nervous of what I would think of you." I said as I put Junketsu down on a table and walked up to Satsuki.

Satsuki looks away knowing what I said is the truth.

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING**

"And the best way to get rid of such a thing is this." I said with a smirk as I undid Satsuki's shirt before kissing her on the lips.

"I see." Satsuki said after the kiss as she removed my coat and shirt. She then kissed me again before shoving me onto her bed. She kicked her shoes of as she walked towards the bed.

"Someone is being assertive all of a sudden." I said with a smile as Satsuki crawled on to the bed. She stopped as she began to straddle my waist.

"I will do anything for my goals. Besides doing this to get Junketsu is just a bonus." Satsuki said as she removed her bra in a seductive way.

"Then what's the main reason?" I ask with some curiosity as I kicked off my shoes and socks, though I could guess at the answer.

"Being one with you of course." Satsuki said before kissing me again. She moaned a little into my mouth as I slid my hands down her side.

While we were kissing I rolled us over so that Satsuki was on her back and I was on top. After I broke the kiss, Satsuki began to breathe heavily and her face reddened.

As my heart began to race, I could feel not just my manhood hardening but an urge I have no control over appeared in my throat. I could feel my canines lengthening and a craving for blood forming.

"By the look in your crimson eyes, you want me just as much as I want you." Satsuki said as she undid my belt. As she pushed down my under wear, my manhood burst out, no longer confined by the fabric.

Satsuki gulp as she stared at the length and girth of my manhood.

I felt the urge to drink Satsuki's blood grow inside my throat, but I held back the urge and pushed her back onto her back. I slowly removed her pants and underwear.

Satsuki's face got redder and redder as her pants and underwear were being removed. She covered her womanhood with her hands in embarrassment.

I smiled as I finished removing not just her pants but mine as well. I began to lightly kiss her leg, going from her ankle and up to her inner thigh.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." I said as I removed her hands and moved myself to be on top of her. I could feel my manhood rubbing against her now moist womanhood.

"You know I haven't done anything like this before." Satsuki said in a voice of a girl her age would say in this situation.

"Just relax. If you tense up it will hurt worse." I said before kissing her neck lovingly and pinning her arms above her head.

"Ken, I know you want to stick it in. I'm giving myself to you." Satsuki said in an embarrassed tone.

I couldn't control myself when she said those words and I bit into her neck. I drank the virgin blood as it came out of the naked girl under me. As the blood fell down my throat, the lust in me burst out and I inserted my member into Satsuki's womanhood.

"AH!" Satsuki yelled in pain and pleasure as I could feel Satsuki clamping down on my member and more than just blood gushing out.

When I removed myself from Satsuki's neck I could see her eyes were slightly glazed over and her breathing was ragged.

"Satsuki are you ok?" I asked the girl who just came for the first time.

"Keep… going…" Satsuki said in between her ragged breaths.

"But…" I said in worry.

"You… haven't… felt… good… yet." She said as she tried to kiss me but couldn't lift herself up from not having any strength in her lower half.

I kissed her lovingly as I slowly moved my hips back and forth.

Satsuki twitched slightly as I slowly increased my pace. After twenty minutes, Satsuki began to moan as pain turned into pleasure. I could feel myself about to burst as Satsuki felt tighter and tighter by the minute.

"Satsuki…I'm gonna…" I said raggedly as I felt ready to shoot.

"Do… it… inside… Make… me… yours… inside and…out." Satsuki said through moans of pleasure as she crossed her legs so I couldn't pull out.

We soon came at the same time. I could feel Satsuki's insides become warm from our juices mixing together.

Satsuki's legs went limp as I pulled myself out. I felt tired because it has been a while and collapsed next to Satsuki.

"Now… I'm… yours… and yours… alone." Satsuki said with a smile as she fell asleep.

"Good night, my white queen." I said before falling asleep as well.

**LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

_Morning a few days later, School Courtyard_

I was waiting for Ryuko to arrive with Satsuki, who is wearing Junketsu, at her usual perch above the school. I have Nexus and Ravager with me as well.

"I told Iori that there is no point in a five star uniform." I said as I went over a report.

"How do you feel? I hope the fitting is ok." I asked my girl with a somewhat worried look as I put away the report.

"I feel fine and the fitting is perfect." Satsuki said as white flags were being raised in the courtyard signaling that Ryuko is here.

Alas Satsuki began to do that unexplained glowing thing.

"Good thing I always carry sunglasses around." I said as Satsuki and I, now wearing sunglasses, walked down the magic staircase to the courtyard.

"Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryu-chan state with anger in her voice.

"We meet again, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki said as we reached the bottom.

"To what do I owe this grand welcome?" Ryu-chan asked jokingly.

"It is to debut Satsuki's new toy." I said with a smile.

"New toy?" Ryu-chan asked with a worried and curious look on her face.

"Yeah, her own Kamui." I stated as I put away my sunglasses.

"What?!" Ryu-chan said as Satsuki transformed.

"**Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!**" Satsuki said as the transformation finished.

"Mako get to safety." Ryu-chan ordered as she transformed as well.

"Got it. I want to live past high school." Mako said as she found some place to hide.

That fight began with a clash of blades. Satsuki was overpowering Ryuko, who bled more and more blood from each slash, with ease.

"Have fun." I said with a smile as I stood in the center of the Elite Four to watch.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Saru asked as the fight moved to inside the school.

"Lady Satsuki of course." Nono-chan stated with a mischievous smile.

"I concur. Lady Satsuki is putting out more power than the transfer student." Inumuta said as we watched the fight on his laptop.

Ryu-chan just kicked a bunch of desks at Satsuki.

"I have to agree." Gamagori stated as he didn't take his eyes of the fight.

"What about you, Ken-sama?" Saru asked.

"A draw." I stated with a straight face.

"Why do you say that?" Saru asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see." I stated with a smile as Ryu-chan was knocked out of the school building.

When Ryu-chan landed, her transformation came undone.

Satsuki walked up to her and lifted her by her hair.

"How pathetic, the Kamui saves you from passing out from blood loss. But in a dormant Kamui, you might as well be naked." Satsuki said with a smirk.

"I don't know how I feel about that, coming from you in that exhibitionist outfit." Ryuko said weakly.

"Exhibitionist? Nonsense!" Satsuki said after throwing Ryuko to the ground.

"This is the form in which a Kamui is able to draw out the most power." Satsuki said as she held her arms out.

"That fact that you are embarrassed by the values of the masses show how little you are! I will not hesitated in showing my body for all to see, as my actions are utterly pure." Satsuki stated with determination in her voice.

This is when Mako does her Hallelujah moment.

"I can't understand a word she is saying." I said as I scratch my head with a confused look on my face. Man I could never make any sense of Mako when she is like this and I can say the same thing for Deadpool.

"… and get naked!" Mako yelled when she was done.

"Get… naked?" Ryuko asked with a confused look on her face.

"What is this nonsense? Your immaturity causes others to spit out garbage." Satsuki said as she attacked Mako only for her attack to be blocked by Ryuko.

"It ain't garbage nonsense." Ryuko said as she removed the blade from her glove.

"**Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!**" Ryuko said as she transformed into the completed form of Senketsu for the first time.

I had a shit eating grin on my face as Ryuko charged Satsuki. They continued to clash until the Scissor Blade transformed.

"**Scissor Blade! Decapitation Mode!**" Ryuko and Senketsu said as Ryuko attacked with the transformed weapon.

Satsuki barely dodge the attack, which left a large cut in one of the nearby walls.

"This fight is finally getting interesting." Satsuki said as she got ready to continue.

"K-kun what are you doing?" Ryuko asked as I walked in between her and Satsuki with a large smile on my face.

"I see your blood has started to boil from seeing this fight." Satsuki said with a smirk.

"Do you mind if I take over? I want to fight Ryu-chan and Senketsu at least once." I asked as I cracked my knuckles.

"I can't stop you once you are like that. Go right ahead." Satsuki said as she sheathed Bakuzan and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Ryu-chan said as she tried to go after Satsuki but I got in her way.

"K-kun get out of my way." Ryu-chan demanded.

"Sorry but I need to do this not just for myself but for you and Satsuki as well." I said as my uniform began to glow.

When the light died down I was covered from head to toe in gold combat gear with red and black highlights. The helmet looks like Eva unit 1's head with the horn curved to look like a devils. I have armor around my arms and shins. The torso and thighs look like they are wrapped in some kind of cloth with the two stars on the torso now made of red metal. The stars on the shoulders are also made of the same metal with the top spike on each one forming large protruding shoulder armor. Nexus is on my back and Ravager is at my side.

"**Four Star Goku Uniform, Battle Regalia!** Now Ryuko let's see how Senketsu handles my Battle Regalia." I said as I charged Ryuko with a punch from my right fist.

Ryu-chan blocked the punch with the guard of her Scissor Blade, which caused a shock wave that launched anyone too weak to stand their ground, before jumping back to get some distants between us.

"Damn that is some power you have K-kun." Ryu-chan said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I designed this Goku Uniform so I can have the power to protect those close to me." I said as I drew Nexus and fired a few shots from her gun mode.

"Ryuko be careful. That uniform is different from the others. I get a familiar feeling from it." Senketsu explained as Ryuko dodged the shots.

"No giving away the surprise, Senketsu." I said as I jumped at Ryu-chan.

"Wait, you can hear Senketsu?!" Ryu-chan asked as she dodged my air born kick.

"Yes I can. But it will have to wait for a later date." I said as I drew Ravager and turned her into Zabimaru after putting away Nexus.

"Did that sword just transformed?" Ryuko asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes it did. Howl, Zabimaru!" I said as I extended Zabimaru.

"Shit!" Ryu-chan yelled as she block Zabimaru with her Scissor Blade just to have it tangled up by the extending blade.

I pulled at the Scissor Blade sending it flying away from Ryu-chan.

"Damn it!" Ryu-chan said as she ran for her Scissor Blade but as she was about to grab her weapon I ran passed her with super speed and grabbed the weapon. "What the?!" Ryu-chan said in surprise.

"Looking for this?" I said playfully as I spun the Scissor Blade with my finger.

"How did you do that?" Ryu-chan asked as she looked for an opening.

"Super speed." I said plainly.

"Seriously?!" Ryu-chan said in surprised.

"I'll make a deal with you Ryu-chan." I said as I tossed the Scissor Blade and walked over to Ryu-chan.

"What deal?" Ryu-chan asked as I gave her back the Scissor Blade. She took it by snatching it from my hand.

"Beat the club captains and the Elite Four to get to me and Satsuki. If you defeat us then I'll gladly tell you about the person that killed your father." I said as I began to walk up the magic staircase.

"Do you promise?" Ryu-chan asked me with determination in her eyes.

"I promise on my pride as a warrior." I stated as I continued walking.

"You heard him Ryuko Matoi, when he makes a promise like that he plans on keeping it. Defeat the club captains and the Elite Four to step on the same ground as us." Satsuki said as she turned to face Ryuko after a few steps up the stairs. As she said that all the club captains and the Elite Four gathered in front of her.

"Then I'll gladly fight if it means finding out about my father's killer!" Ryu-chan yelled with conviction in her voice.

When we got to Satsuki's office we undid our transformations. Satsuki had to remove Junketsu from her body and locked it up as I pushed the sleeve of my coat up to see glowing red lines on my forearm.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I sat down on a chair as the butler entered the room with a cart with a tea set on it.

"Fine. But what about you? I see the side effects of your research are showing." Satsuki said as she put on a robe and sat down.

"Not really research, more like holding back." I said as I made the lines disappear.

"You Multiversers are a strange bunch." Satsuki said as the butler served her tea.

"You can't really say that when you have only met me and the only other Multiversers I know personally is Matt and Zack." I stated as I had some tea as well.

"You have a point but since you taught Matt then I can assume some of you rubbed off on him. And from what you told me of Zack, he's a bit out there." Satsuki said with a light smile.

"I can't argue against that." I stated plainly with a smile of my own.

_A/N: What do you all think? Tell me in a review. Please continue to read my stories and thank you for reading this one._


End file.
